The Prince who Light The Eclipse
by mingikookie
Summary: Cerita kolosal korea VKOOK MINYOON NAMJIN HOSEOK YAOI! GS!


-The Prince who Light The Eclipse-

Di daratan Korea, tepatnya akhir abad ke-14, terdapat 2 kerajaan yang besar dan tak terkalahkan. Kerajaan tersebut adalah HaeByeol dan DalByeol.

HaeByeol dengan bendera berlambangkan Naga berwarna merah, adalah kerajaan yang mempunyai semangat dan ambisi seterik matahari.

DalByeol dengan lambang Phoenix biru yang gagah berkibar, adalah kerajaan yang makmur dan damai seperti bulan.

Kedua kerajaan besar tersebut hidup dalam damai awalnya. Namun, sesuatu terjadi hingga menyebabkan kedua kerajaan tersebut saling bermusuhan.

Semua bermula ketika Raja Daehyun, Raja dari kerajaan HaeByeol berkunjung ke Kerajaan DalByeol untuk menawarkan kerjasama. Kerajaan HaeByeol mengatakan akan memenuhi segala kebutuhan Kerajaan DalByeol asalkan Kerajaan DalByeol mau tunduk di bawah kuasanya. Sang Raja DalByeol merasa sudah cukup dengan apa yang dimiliki kerajaannya sehingga memutuskan untuk tidak menerima ajakan kerjasama tersebut.

Raja Daehyun yang berambisi tinggi untuk menguasai seluruh kerajaan di daratan Korea, merasa terhina atas penolakan Raja dari DalByeol tersebut.

Akhirnya Raja Daehyun menyiapkan pasukan yang besar. Dengan ditemani putra sulungya, Pangeran Namjoon, dan Putra Mahkota, Kim Taehyung, Dia melancarkan serangan ke Kerajaan DalByeol.

Kerajaan HaeByeol tidak mengenal lelah melakukan serangan, sedangkan Kerajaan DalByeol bersikeras untuk tidak menyerah dan memutuskan untuk terus bertahan hingga akhir.

-The Prince who Light The Eclipse-

"Pangeran Namjoon dan Putra Mahkota, persiapkanlah diri kalian untuk penyerangan besar yang sudah aku rencanakan dengan matang. Kali ini aku yakin tidak akan gagal seperti sebelumnya.." ucap Raja Daehyun penuh keyakinan pada kedua putranya.

"Nde Yang Mulia.." jawab keduanya serentak, meski ada nada keraguan di dalamnya.

Pangeran dan Putra Mahkota tersebut keluar dari Tenda ayahnya, meninggalkan sang ayah sendirian di dalam.

"Gerhana bulan besok malam akan menjadi saksi kehancuran Kerajaan DalByeol yang Agung.."

SRIINGG

Raja Daehyun menghunuskan pedangnya di depan wajahnya. Dia mengusap pelan pedang dengan ukiran naga itu. Pedang peninggalan raja HaeByeol sebelumnya yang terlihat begitu tajam dan bersih hingga pantulan empunya yang tengah tersenyum miring terpampang jelas disana.

"Bersiaplah untuk menemui ajalmu saudaraku..."

-The Prince who Light The Eclipse-

"Apa ini yang mulia?" tanya seorang pemuda pada Raja berjubah merah dihadapannya.

"Itu racun anakku yang paling cepat bereaksi meskipun tidak menyakiti hingga rasanya seperti tidur dalam damai-"

"-berikan itu pada adik - adikmu dan ibumu" ucap sang raja pasrah menyerahkan racun itu pada putra sulungnya.

"A-apa maksut yang mulia? Bukankah kita akan bertahan sam-"

"Kita harus menyiapkan kemungkinan terburuk anakku" sang raja duduk di singgasananya. Kepalanya mengadah ke atas menatap lambang Phoenix dengan bayangan bulan di atap istananya.

"Kerajaan DalByeol yang kubanggakan sebentar lagi akan hancur. Pasukan kita banyak yang gugur. Kita tidak mungkin bisa bertahan. Satu serangan lagi dari Kerajaan HaeByeol, maka semuanya akan berakhir.." sang raja meneteskan air mata untuk pertama kali di depan putranya.

Terlihat begitu hancur dan bersalah.

Tangannya bergerak ke dadanya untuk menarik sebuah kalung dari balik jubah dengan lambang naga berkaki lima-nya itu.

"Berikan ini pada adikmu.. Jungkook.. Berikan ini pada pangeran Jungkook.. Dia begitu menginginkan ini dariku.. Aku yakin dia akan senang menerimanya.." sang raja menyerahkan kalung perak dengan bandul Phoenix itu pada putranya.

Seulas senyum pedih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Pergilahh.."

Pangeran sulung melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan ayahnya dalam diam. Dia menggenggam erat kalung itu menahan air matanya.

Tinggalah sang raja yang sendirian di singgasananya.

"Semua akan berakhir seperti yang dia ramalkan. Ini adalah akhir dari Dalbyeol.. Aku akan menunggu kedatanganmu saudaraku.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Don't Forget to Vote A.R.M.Y deul 😭


End file.
